A 1, and a 2
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet Bella, a mysterious girl who randomly showed up at the shack, somehow knowing their names. Is this good, or the worst thing that could've happened to them? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was bored, laying in bed in his room. He was sick, and had finished all his books. He turned over in bed. Mable never let him or their parents out of bed when their sick. Mable was soon at his bed-side. "Mable, seriously, I only have a head cold." He said. Mable laughed softly. "I know bro, but you know my rule." She said. Waddles oinked, dressed in a hazmat suit. Dipper looked at him, confused. "You never know what diseases a pig can get!" She said. Mable jumped onto her bed. The bell downstairs rang. Someone asked where Dipper was, Grunkle Stan told them, and the door to the attic opened. In walked a girl with night-black hair and a blue eye. "Dipper and Mable I presume?" She questioned. Dipper nodded slowly. He recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. She wore an eye-patch on her left eye, had a purple suit, a cane with her, and a top-hat on. "I am Bella. Pleased to meet you sir and madame." She said. Dipper realized she had a bit of an accent, but couldn't make it out. After Bella commented on the attic and Dipper's books a bit, he realized it was a mix of Irish, British, and a hint of Swedish. While Dipper studied her mentally, Mable smiled and acted warmly to their guest. "Bella, would you like some tea?" She asked. Bella nodded. "If it's no trouble of course." She added. As Mable left, Dipper noticed a picture poking out of her breast-pocket. The back of it faced him, so he couldn't tell what it was. Bella smiled at him, seeing where his gaze went. Her smile turned into a murderous one until Mable entered again. Bella smiled sweetly. Mable had tea, watermelon, soup, and water on a tray. She put the soup and water on Dipper's stand. She gave one cup and some watermelon to Bella. She grabbed a cup and some of the watermelon too. "Everyone good?" She asked. Dipper nodded and sat up, picking up his bowl of soup. Suddenly, the bowl flipped upside down. "Ok, I didn't do that." Dipper said. Bella gasped. "I'll go get some towels!" She said. She ran downstairs. A few minutes later she had five books and some towels with her. She laid the books on the stand and tried to wipe away as much soup as possible. Dipper looked at the books. "Sherlock Holmes?" He asked her. Bella smiled. "Oh, I've heard your a mystery-solver, so I decided to get you some books! And it's boy Sherlock Holmes." She corrected. She handed him the first book, which read Eye Of The Crow in red print. He opened it and instantly started reading. Mable laughed slightly. "Oh, how he loves reading." She said, acting like a mother. Dipper was on chapter ten by night-fall. As the lights switched off, Dipper looked over the bed-side to see a bucket. "Mable, really?" He asked. He suddenly realized the sleeping bag on the floor. Mable switched on a soft light, which revealed Bella in the sleeping bag. She was in pajamas, the only clothing from earlier being an eye-patch, which was white instead of black. Dipper looked at Mable, who smiled. "Bro-bro, when you start off reading, you zone out. Bella and I started to discuss things and decided she could stay for the night." She said. Dipper just shrugged it off, falling asleep.

By morning's arrival, Dipper was wide awake. Bella yawned, wriggling out of her sleeping bag. Mable was still asleep. She awoke with a start and began jumping up-and-down on her bed. "CANDY AND GRENDA ARE COMING TODAY FOR A SLEEP OVER! FOUR GIRL PARTY!" She yelled. Mable smiled at Bella. "Bella, we'll have to go into another room, so..." Bella just smiled. "You go do what you need, I'll get some food for your.. bro-bro?" Mable nodded, jumping off the bed to go downstairs in her PJs. Bella looked at Dipper and pulled out the photo. "It's just my dad." She said, showing a tall blonde man with one eye, a yellow suit, and the rest just like Bella. Dipper knew Bella's father from somewhere, as well, but couldn't put it together. 


	2. Update

I'm discontinuing this fanfic.

I've lost interest in it, and I frankly cannot complete something I've lost interest in.

Please PM me to adopt this story and continue it, if you'd like. 


End file.
